


Sorrowful Death

by Erig1427



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erig1427/pseuds/Erig1427





	1. Chapter 1

On a rainy night in New York, Lester is waiting to be shipped off to his new mental facility far up north in the hills. Guards approach his cell and bangs the cell door so harshly. Lester never moved. He just sat there looking down and fiddling with the modified cuffs that has his hands permanently to his sides. The cell siren rings and the cell opens and the guards approach Lester.

"On your feet inmate!" said the guard forcefully grabs him by the collar of his prison gown and pushes him out the cell.

As Lester hits the ground he starts laughing ever so faintly that sends chills down the guards' spines. They pick him up again and made him walk down the hall to the door to a vehicle that will take him away. As they make heir way to the door, " Huh, you know?" Lester said in a sinister manner. "I'm really going to miss this place, I really enjoyed the food and the people, for once it felt like home." A guard in front of him got annoyed by his sentence and with great force strikes the side of Lester's face with his elbow. Lester falls with blood dripping from his mouth. The guard picked him up, " I don't care for your opinion here Lester, all I wanted was a nice and quiet stroll to your shuttle and never seeing your ugly Irish face agai...." As the guard couldn't finish his sentence, Lester used his broken tooth from the hit and spat it at the guards eye. The guard cries in pain and the other guard pulled out his gun and Lester kneed his leg breaking it and caused the guard to fall and fire the weapon on accident. The bullet hit the cuffs releasing his right arm, so he used it to pick up the keys and take the cuffs off. Lester leaves the sight leaving the prison keys in both the guards heads. He makes his way taking out any guards with his hand gun, he had enough bullets to get to the top of the roof of the prison. He sees a chopper and fires at the pilot. He makes it to the chopper and flies off to the city.

He makes it to his apartment, where he feels the sense of relief to be home. With a quick stomp to the wooden floor, Lester breaks the wood and reaches in the hole to pick up his mask. As he raises the mask he gave it a sinister smile and puts on. In his mind, his first task is to be Wilson Fisk's top assassin again. He has been gone for months and wants his position back since Daredevil put him away. He gathers intel of Fisk's empire to see if he an still be the top assassin, but he was in shock as he hoe found out who Fisk's new top assassin is. He falls back with laughter and as sees the face of his next target

Elektra Natchios.


	2. Found Her

Elektra approaches Fisk Tower, then she was escorted up to the top of the tower by two guards. They reach Fisk's room and they open the door for her.

"Welcome back Elektra, I assume that the job went well?" Fisk said in a nice manner.

"Easy, now my money!" Elektra stated fiercely.

"Well, how would you like that payment to be doubled?" Fisk suggested. " there is someone out there who wants to try and use some secrets to destroy me, take him out, i give you double pay, Deal?"

"Fine, Deal, who is my next target?" Elektra curiously asked. Fisk tosses her a folder. Elektra opens up the folder and sees her targets name and face, Franklin Nelson.

"Make it quick and painful, let him feel what I could feel if he ruins me." Fisk forcefully stated.

Later that night, Franklin just finished his shift at his firm and called a cab to take him home. He heads outside for his cab and gets inside. But around the corner of the building, a stalker lurked in the darkness. Bullseye sees the cab drive off, luckily there was another cab on the street and he approaches it. Bullseye knocks on the window angering the cab driver. "man you gave me a heart attack, so whe....." before the driver could finish his sentence, Bullseye tossed a card in the driver throat and sliced it open. The driver quickly dies from blood loss. Bullseye shoves him over to the passenger side and heads in the same direction of the cab Franklin got in.

Back at Franklin's Cab he politely asked the driver to drive to his home on 34th Street. Just as the cab was supposed to make the turn, he got a little agitated. "Umm, excuse me miss, we were supposed to turn back there" Franklin pointed out. "Where are you taking me?" he said in a scared tone. The cab driver didn't respond to his questions. The cab drove to an almost deserted part of Hell's Kitchen and pulled into a car parking garage. "Why are we here miss?" Franklin screamed at the driver. The driver said nothing and she slowly pulls out a blade and slices Franklin's shoulder. He grabs his arm in pain and falls on the seats, groaning in pain. The driver gets out of the car and opens the back door and dags Franklin out of the cab and forces him to the ground. He looks up to see the woman wearing combat boots, red pants with a belt that holds two trident looking blades, arm wraps, and a red top that exposes her midriff. As he stares at her, he finally sees her face and gasps in shock and realization. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Nelson, this will be quick and painful." she said as she pulled a blade from her belt and lifting it, getting ready to strike.

"Wait! I know you" Franklin stated scarily. "I know you, I know you, you were Matt's first girlfriend, Elektra Natchios! Why are you doing this? Do you know how Matt will feel if he knows you are doing this? You will break him. Please don't do this!" Franklin starts to cry. Elektra looks at her weapon in her hand and starts to regret for what she is doing. Matt will be heart broken if he knows. "Get out of here!" Elektra said softly. Franklin gets up and runs out out of the lot. Elektra looks at her reflection on the cab window to see what a monster she is, a monster that could've hurt her first love. She punches the cab and causes the window to break. She leans on the car crying. Then behind her, she hears a gun clock. She sees a reflection of a man with a target on his head holding a gun. She reacts quickly and flips her way to him kicking the gun out of his hand and grabs him by his suit and tosses him further into the garage. He gets up and stares at her with a sinister manner. 

"You are the one the one that replaced me, this is the best assassin in Fisk's empire, What a bloody joke!" Bullseye said in disbelief. "Alright sexy, let's get this over with, I want my spot back." Bullseye said pulling out throwing knives. Elektra rushed to him and draws her sais. Bullseye tossed the knives, Elektra dodges them but one cuts her shoulder. Without thinking of the pain she lunges and slices to Bullseye but he dodges them without hesitation. She tries to hit him but he dodges her every move, but Bullseye sees and opening and punches her in the gut, forcing her away. He charges at her with his fists and she grabs his arm and pins him to the ground.she tries to plunge the blade through his eye but he made the blade go through the floor. He knees her on the side f her face and he gets up pulling the blade from the floor. Both have Elektra's weapons. Both charge and clanged both blades together. 

"Just give up, and let me take my place by Wilson Fisk" Bullseye snarks at her.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Elektra responded.

"FINE BY ME!" Bullseye shouted, as he forced Elektra back and he swung her blade and she blocks it with hers. They swing until Bullseye used her sai to catch it and forced it out of her hand, launching it to the car. Elektra with no blade tries to dodge his every move with Bullseye trying to strike her with her blade. As Elektra dodge a swing she tries to deliver a punch and leaves her a little open and Bullseye took the opportunity to scratch her abdomen. She trembles and holds her wound, sighing with pain. As Bullseye tries to strike, kick his hand with the blade, forcing it to the other side of the lot. They both move away from each other with no weapons, but Bullseye pulls out a combat knife. He charges to her trying to pierce her body but she blocks every blow. The as she grabs arm and he sees an opportunity to force her to the ground, he uses his leg to make her lose her balance and used his body to force her to the ground. As she falls, he punches her in the face and swings the blade to her, but she blocks it with both arms. The Blade slowly makes its way to Elektra's chest, once the tip was able to touch her bare skin, Bullseye moves the blade diagonally, cutting her skin open. Elektra groans in pain as the blade cuts her chest but manages to get the blade off her skin. She removes one arm and the blade pierces her shoulder and she punches Bullseye off her. He grabs is face in pain but left the blade in Elektra's shoulder. She pulls it out and charges at him, managing to slice his chest and the side of his cheek on his face. Then she attacked again to pierce Bullseye's heart with his blade, he blocks it with his arm and the blade goes through his forearm. He Screams with intense pain as he sees the blade rip through his arm. As Elektra tries to force the blade into his body, Bullseye kicks her in the gut forcing her back. Bullseye quickly pulls out his blade from his arm, Elektra sees one of her weapons and quickly picks it up and runs towards him. They both strike with their blades, but Elektra uses her blade to catch Bullseyes weapon and throws it out of his hand, and out of the garage. The she delivers a kick to his chest, making him hit the ground hard. He lays there and can barely move. Elektra sees her other sai and walks over to pick it up. Bullseye sees her walk over to him with both blades, he tries to crawl away from her but she kicks the side of his ribs and forces him to the side of a car. He sits by the car defenseless. "What are waiting for, go on, finish me!" BUllseye stated with anger, knowing he lost this fight.

"Once I slice your head off and bring it to kingpin, he will know he made the right choice of his best assassin, I'll make this very painful." Elektra told Bullseye with a calm voice. She runs and jumps to him, raising her blades to strike down on his head. As she tries to plunge the blades through his eyes, Bullseye dodges the blow and the sais pierce the side of the car. "My turn sweety" Bullseye said with a grin, and he knees her under her chin, and delivers a hard kick to the side of her head. She lands hard and Bullseye charges towards her and pins her down with his body. Without hesitation he begins to deliver punches to face, one punch after another, she becomes more and more weak. Bullseye pauses to see if she's still able to move and Elektra moves her head to look at him, and Bullseye strikes again, making her hit her head on the floor. They both lie next to each other on the floor, Bullseye trying to catch his breath while next to him, Elektra barely breathes. He looks at the car with the weapons on the side of the car and raises an eyebrow with a thought of how to finish her off. He manages to get up but groans with pain, walks towards the weapons. Elektra tries to get up but is still laying on the floor, using her arms to lift her up. Bullseye makes it to the car, " You know, you put up a pretty good fight toots," Bullseye stated menacingly "But me..." he sticks out his arm and pulls out an ace of spades. "I'm magic". He smiles towards her as she looks at him with anger. With a quick swing of his arm, he throws it to her throat. Slicing the left side of her throat deeply. She falls and holds her throat, gasping for air. She lays on her back and blood flows down her neck. She turns to her stomach and tries to claw away, ignoring the pain from the cut on her stomach. Bullseye plays Eenie, Meenie, Minee, Moe with both blades to chose the one to kill her. The winner was the one on the right. He pulls the blade out from the car and walks towards her. Elektra still trying to crawl out of the garage, Bullseye manages to reach her. He puts the blade on his belt and uses both arms to pick her up by her waist and lets her rest her limp body on his left arm. She arches her back on his arm and rests her head on his chest. She raises her head to look into his piercing eyes. She stares at him with great terror, and Bullseye uses his free hand to pull out her weapon. He shows her the weapon, and she looks at it as well. She tries to move her arm to hold the blade away from her but she couldn't move. She becomes frozen with fear, and drained from blood loss. He moves the blade towards her bare stomach and strokes the tip of the blade around her belly. Her belly trembles by the touch of the blade on her skin, and she breathes so fast by the sensation of the metal touching her skin. She looks at the blade as it strokes up to her upper abdomen and tries to move her belly away from her blade. Bullseye pauses there with the tip on her upper stomach. Elektra looks up at Bullseye with fright and gasps for more air. "And for my next trick!" Bullseye lightly said with a sinister grin. She widens her eyes as Bullseye forced the blade through her skin. She looks down as the blade inserts her stomach. She screams in pain until the side prongs reached her body. Elektra groans in pain and tries to pull the blade from her belly.

"We aren't done yet." Bullseye stated as he used his other arm to grab the hand of the blade still inside her torso. He sees the side blades at a horizontal position and twists the blade inside her to make it vertical. Elektra groans intensely as Bullseye moves the blade inside her. He makes the blade position to where a side blade will pierce her heart. With his strength, he forcefully tries to have the blades pierce her body, but in doing so, Bullseye lifted her in the air with her own weapon. Elektra is in the air with two side blades in her body and the main blade pierce through back, exposing itself from her body and drips blood fron the tip of the blade. Elektra screams and the two blades pierce her body, one blade pierces her heart, the other pierced about three inches above her navel. Bullseye sighs with pleasure of killing the one who replaced him, he sees Elektra still able to move and raises her head to stare at him. All she sees, is Bullseye with a wide grin on his face. He takes his left hand off the hilt of the blade and grabs her throat. He slowly lowers her limp body til her feet touched the floor. She whimpers in agony as Bullseye straightens her body with the blade still in her body and with great speed, Bullseye pulls the blade from her body and large amounts of blood flies through the air with the blade in Bullseye's hand. Elektra arches her back as the blade left her body and falls to her knees and uses her hands to hold her up. She lets her head hang and sees blood drip from her abdomen and onto the concrete, where it created a puddle out of her own blood. She holds her wound and gets up to her feet and slowly walks out of the garage. Bullseye stands there with her bloody weapon in his hand. He looks at the blade and his hands to find them bo th soaked by her blood. He hears a man walking to his car and sees what Bullseye did. The man tries to run away, but Lester chucked a throwing knife at the man's neck, paralyzing him. Bullseye walks towards the man and takes his trench coat and beanie. " I wonder where she will take me too?" 

Elektra slowly walks her way through civilization and people look at her with confusion of whats wrong her, she groans and holds her abdomen from the wound that Bullseye provided to her. She needed to rest and she leans on a building and rests there for a bit and removes her hand from the wound, looking at it in shock. She sees the three puncture wounds on her body that still have blood flowing from them. She takes one last breathe an continues to walk. What she doesn't know is Bullseye has been following her, keeping his distance. People ask if she's okay but she refuses to let them help and continues to walk. Elektra reaches an apartment building and walks up the steps and rings a bell and cries out, "Matt, Matt Please, please hurry!" and she falls to the floor leaning on the wall under the door bells. She rests on her back and looks at the bloody trail that followed her to Matthew. Matthew opens the door and with his senses, sees a cold person on the floor with a trail that followed. He kneels down and hears an anormal heart beat, but he recognizes the breathing, he starts to tear up and reaches out to touch her face. He gasps in shock, as he tries to comfort his very first love. He brings her closer to him and feels her cold body press against his. "wha, what happened? Elektra, how..?" Matt cries to her. He feels her body and feels the blood on her abdomen and moves his hand to feel the puncture wounds on her stomach. Elektra flinches in pain and Matt gasps in disbelief. The heart slowly dies down and Elektra raises her hand to touch his face and takes off his glasses to see in his eyes. Matt cries and tears drip on Elektra's face, Elektra starts to cry as well. "Goodbye my love" Elektra faintly told Matt, and her heart faintly dies to nothing and her arm falls from his face. Matt screams in grief as he brings Elektra to his chest and holds her as tight as he can. "ELEKTRA" Matt cries from the top of his lungs, and the citizens see the tragic scene. Bullseye stares at the scene with a mall grin on his face and cigarette in his mouth. Ambulance sirens approach from the distance and Bullseye tosses his cigarette and flees the scene, disappearing into the night.


	3. Grief

2 am in the morning, Matt and Franklin are in the hospital waiting room. Matt's eyes are red, tired from waiting and crying over what has happened to his first love. He still has tears slowly dripping from his face. The door opens, "Mr. Murdock" . Matt stands as the doctor entered the waiting room. Both Matt and Franklin follow the doctor, not to a hospital room, but the downstairs morgue. The doctor escorts them to Elektra who laid lifeless on the table. 

"I'm sorry for what happened to her Mr. Murdock, what happened to her was very brutal. Many contortions to the body, bruises, many slices on her torso, deep laceration on her neck, and what appears to be three puncture wounds from something metal. Two little blades, one puncturing her heart and one pierced the stomach. One elongated blade pierced her upper stomach and exited her back. Died from blood loss. Weird thing is, she isn't in our data base. Can you identify her?" The doctor stated.

"Elektra Natchios, her name is Elektra Natchios" Matt replied 

A familiar scent entered the room, a man that smells like cigarettes, the same ones he smoked by Matt's apartment. Matt hears a clink from the man, he taps his blind stick and used his senses. They mapped out a man about to throw a blade. Matt blocked the blade with his cane, and the man darted off in the hospital. Matt is furious, he stayed with Elektra just a bit more, and leaves the morgue. 

Matt made it to his apartment, has tears in his eyes. Screams and trashes his home. He grabs his armor and suits up. He travels along the rooftops, trying to find the man who killed her, he has an idea who it is, the man who targeted his head with a skin cutter. Bullseye is the one who murdered Elektra. He will pay, he will bleed.

Bullseye is walking away from Fisk tower and is about to go on an assignment. Daredevil's shadow passed over him and stares up to see a man with devil horns and glowing red eyes. Bullseye runs to try and escape the devil, he ran into an ally and is cornered. He looks behind him, the eyes are starring right at him. The devil throws a hard punch to the side of Bullseye's face launching him into a wall. Another to the other side of his face. A knee to the gut. As the devil is about to strike again, Bullseye brought a knife out and strikes, the devil backs away and Bullseye jumps up and climbs a building fire escape. The devil also follows. As he made it to the rooftop, daredevil throws his billy club. Bullseye is officially stunned.

"You fucking piece of shit, why did you do it?" the devil said with furosity.

"The bitch took my job, I simply took it back. She was a hot piece of ass that one, coulda killed me, but she slipped and and that's when I ended her fuckin life. You shoulda seen the puddle I made with her blood, the way she whimpered in agony as I stabbed her body, made me satisfied." Bullseye stated in a sinister fashion

Bullseye gets up and tries to slice up daredevil, but he just dodges all his attacks. Daredevil sees an opening, he kicks Bullseye's chest and forced him to the other side of the rooftop. Bullseye slow gets up, and puts his hand behind his back. Daredevil gets ready to dodge bullets, but he didn't pull out a gun, he pulled out a sai. Daredevil recognizes it. His eyes widen in shock.

" This is the weapon I used to kill her. I ran this weapon right through her gut" BUllseye's voice turned sinister. Matt yells and charges as fat as he can. Bullseye raised the blade and strikes. He slices Daredevils chest as he tried to dodge the attack. But Daredevil lands a punch, it permanently dislocates Bullseye's jaw. 

" You are done Bullseye, you'll never harm a soul ever again." Daredevil uses his billy club and strikes at Bullseye's head many times when Bullseye falls unconscious. As he comes to full recovery. He gets back up slowly and stands. He sees a wire that he can use to escape. He makes a break for it and as he made it half way, the devil uses his clubs wire to wrap Bullseye's neck. Devil pulled him back to the ledge and kicks him back off. Bullseye hits the wire and grabs onto it. He lets out a little chuckle as he sees the devil near the wire. As the eyes glowed, Bullseye laughs as hard as he could. Daredevil knocks out the bolt holding the wire. Bullseye laughs as he fell to the ground. He hit ground on his upper spine, cracking his neck ad damaged the cord. Daredevil looks down at his body, he hears a faint heartbeat from him. He grapples down and picks up his body. The body has been delivered to a hospital. Daredevil sees as the doctors pick him up and take him in. Matt smiles as he now knows, Bullseye will never walk again or move again in his life. He will be in a wheelchair, rotting until he dies.


	4. Resurrection

Matt visits Elektra's grave every evening to deliver orchids. The rose he gave her in college was forgotten because she hates roses. After his visit, he went back home to get some rest. He lays in bed and has a dream. Elektra is in his dream, he can feel her. He wakes up from the dream, and says to himself, "She's alive". He was so convinced that he went to her grave in the middle of the night. He dug up her grave, opened her coffin to see her lifeless. Her face is cold to the touch. He cries as he feels her and hears no heartbeat. He fixed her grave and disappears into the night.

Matt returns from a case that he just finished. He senses two people in the apartment with him. He clicks to find two men resting in the middle of his room. 

"Matt, I have something to tell you" Stick said to Matt. His old mentor walks up to him and explains as so " Matt, one of my men came to me with news of another resurrection about to be performed. They are going to perform the ritual on Elektra Natchios."

Matt's eyes widen, " No, she can't be brought back, she's dead, there's no such thing as raising the dead, Those are fair tales" Matt yelled at Stick, Stick replied by a punch to the face. 

"Listen to me Matt, the clan you and Elektra fought in the past has returned. She was one of their most valuable warriors in the clan. They need her again."

"How did you know her Stick?"

"Elektra was broken, filled with hate. She found the chaste and trained with us. I wanted to try and help her with the hate. She became way to powerful, way to violent to control. She was hurting us, not our enemy. We exiled her, then she was found by the hand. They trained her more and killed many of chaste members as she can. She felt no remorse, she is dangerous and they want her back Matt." Stick said directly into Matt's face. "Think about it Matt. The ninjas you fought never gave up, no heartbeats, no breathing. They are all undead, the one you think died in the fire, returned in front of your eyes. You battled him and he became more violent. We need to stop them from getting to Elektra. If they get to her, she will become more powerful and more dangerous."

Matt is in disbelief, he can't believe these things. But the thought of a dead ninja returning does give him a sense that this could be true. "We just keep them away from the body, that's all we have to do. Make sure they never come back for her." Stick tells Matt the idea. "I will round up as much chaste members as I can to help, Stone will be here to help you with more plans to make sure The Hand will never get Elektra.

Stick leaves to gather more men. Matt couldn't wait. He goes to his room and suits up. Stone is looking at him with concern. "You must stay here Matt, wait for the other's and we will save her." Matt couldn't wait, he kicked Stone and jumps out his window and headed off to the cemetery. Stone gets up and follows him. Matt is running as fast as he can and hears a chopper approaching to the cemetery. He hears many footsteps run through the cemetery and hears shovels dig up dirt. Matt is just made it to the gates of the cemetery and hears her coffin be brought up and opened. 

"Oh shit, they have the body" Matt said scarcely. He heard them pull out shirukens and throws them to try and sow down Daredevil and Stone. As the hand load Elektra's body into a special casket to be flown away. Ninjas ran towards Daredevil and Stone. Daredevil lands the first blow and takes down as many ninjas as he could to fight his way to her body. It's too late, the choppers engines are speeding and is about to leave the cemetery. Daredevil looks as the chopper leaves, Stone just finished slicing the last hand ninja in the area. 

"Daredevil, lets follow the choppers trail." Both Stone and Daredevil run in the same direction as the chopper. Both grappled up to the top of structures to try and find the chopper. Daredevil hears for the propellers with the same sound. The chopper is heading south of the city possibly going to the abandoned strictures on the south side. They head to the south side direction. As they arrived to the south side, Daredevil tried to use his senses to hear activity in these places. He hears rats, bottles clinging to the floor of whats left of the structures. He hears footsteps in a structure, but coming from an underground room underneath a structure. Daredevil and Stone followed the noise, and starts to hear a chant in another language. 

"They started the ritual, what do you see Stone?" Stone replied " Six members around her body, four guards, eight arrows up top." Stone notices the cloth didn't fully cover her body. The six men who are chanting pulled out their knives and puts them to their wrists. They slice open both wrists and place them on Elektra. Blood flows from them and spread all over Elektra's body. The blood is alive, it began crawling all over her body. The blood moved to her wounds all over her body. The blood entered the wounds from her death. Daredevil couldn't believe this. He charges after them and attacked them, disrupting the ritual. Archers fired their arrows and tried to hit them. Stone threw knives killing all of the them. Daredevil was struck with an arrow on his shoulder. Elektra's body was clean, blood still flowed in her wound on her stomach. Matt and stone fought with everything they have. But during the fight Matt hesitated as he stared at Elektra because he heard a heartbeat, from her body. Matt walks up to her and caresses her head, the heartbeat is getting stronger but sounds a little abnormal. He began to shed tears. A ninja see Daredevil next to the body, the warrior throws a shiruken Matt's back, severely wounding him.

"Daredevil get up" stone shouted to encourage him. Matt slowly tries to get up. Stone gets slashed on his back but he continues to fight. The fight made candles in the structure start a blaze and growing rapidly. The Flames made it to the roof and beams start to fall to the ground. The beams almost hit Matt and Stone and they dodge as much as they can. the hand flees knowing that Elektra's body will be no more. Stone grabs Matt and carries him out of the structure. Stone goes back inside to Elektra. He grabs her hair and lifts her head. She slowly opens her eyes, Stone swings but she catches his arm. She is crushing his wrist and breaks it. She forces Stone to the ground and the bones that are cracked opened his skin, making him bleed uncontrollably. She brings his arm to her stomach where she was stabbed. She chants the ritual and steals his blood to finish the ritual. He starts to decay and he stares into her eyes and starts to turn red, from the blood her body absorbed. Stone's body turned to a skeleton and it starts to crack and crumple. Elektra gets up and grabs a cloth. She flees away from the burning structure. Matt walks back in and senses no one is inside. He walks to the table where her body was, he looks around to sense something but the building was empty. He runs out and heads to the rooftops. He tries to hear something in the area but can't.

"STONE, Stone where are you?" Matt scarcely shouted. He can't hear anything. Elektra has disappeared.


End file.
